Before (Hookfang)
by fallenstar78
Summary: This is about before Hookfang got trained, his view on things. if you like it, i will write more about the other dragons


**BEFORE (****Hookfang)**

Fang was a juvenile Monstrous Nightmare, literally a teenage bomb. He was born on Queen's Island, and, like the rest of his family, was already an accomplished hunter. But Fang was special. He didn't see why they had to serve to Queen. Why didn't they just fly away? But Fang was too afraid to leave, so he kept serving him. It. Her. Whatever. One day, Fang was flying along the ocean, entirely engrossed in watching the water for fish, so he didn't see the young Deadly Nadder going directly at him, also watching the water. They flew directly at each other, luckily at cruising speed. "Watch where you're going, bird brain" Fang roared as the Nadder growled, "Watch it you overgrown Fireworm." They stared at each other awkwardly, until the Nadder said, "Sorry. I'm Storm. Who're you?" "Fang. Storm suites you." He said, painfully aware that was an incredibly stupid thing to say. Storm thought so too, shown as she snickered.

At that exact moment, a Gronkle came screaming out of the sky, a brown smudge against the clear blue sky. A Hideous Zippleback in hot pursuit was throwing out gas balls as fast as possible, although most of them just disintegrated or the wind pushed it back. Fang jumped, or more accurately flew, into action, catching the small Gronkle with his claws while simultaneously ramming the Zippleback with his horns. "What's your problem?" the right head said, while the left head glowered at him. Storm flew up and comforted the female Gronkle as she whimpered. "What's your problem? Why are you attacking this poor Gronkle?" Storm growled. "She ran into us." The left head murmured." Oh, perfect idea; attack a Gronkle just because she ran into you."

Finally, Fang let out a loud roar. Everybody stared at him. The gronkle was about to open her mouth, but fang beat her to it. "My name is Fang. What're your names?"" Storm" "Log" the Gronkle murmured. "One" the left head said, sort of shrinking away from him. "Two" the right head said bravely. Everybody was calmed down. "See, was that so hard? Anyhow, we should go hunting, maybe together. We would definitely improve our chances of avoiding dying and getting more kill. Besides, the sun is setting." "Nice speech" One snickered. "Hey, Fang is right, we should hunt together. Come on; let's go to Berk, that's where all the good hunters go." Everyone murmured their agreement, and set off for Berk.

For a long time that group raided Berk, with Fang as their leader. One day, however, they got captured, prisoners by the ones they used to kill so easily. Fang felt responsible, Storm had said not to, and he almost listened to her, but his stupid sense of "her being a girl" got in the way. Now, and for Odin knows how long, Fang has been the prize of all young Vikings, to one day kill him. At least he got respect that way. But, on top of all this, Fang realized too late that he loved Storm. Always had, and probably always will. But now it was too late. Storm hated him now. Most of them did.

After what seemed like months of torture, did the gate go up, and straight into a pit of humans. A small, scrawny boy had a dagger in one hand, a shield in the other, and a helmet on his head, and was standing in the arena. But Fang wasn't interested in him, at least not now. Lighting himself on fire, he flew around, and climbed on the walls. There was no way out. He had to kill the boy. It was the only way. This boy wasn't like the others; he had the scent of fish, dragon nip, and… night fury? Not the issue. Dropping down from the roof, Fang prepared to attack him. But the boy wasn't going the attack him. Not couldn't, wouldn't. He dropped his dagger and shield, and said, "You don't have to be afraid." He threw the helmet and reached out his hand. Fang hadn't thought about being scared, bet looking back, he was terrified. For once, all he wanted was peace. The boy continued, "I'm not one of them". Fang knew he could trust this boy. That is, until, the biggest, ugliest, and scariest Viking attacked, banging a hammer against the railing and screaming something fang didn't hear. The next hour or so of his life was a blur. Fang attacked to first thing he saw: the boy. Then, other humans attacked too. A night fury appeared, attacking Fang and everybody else. The last thing he remembered was getting pushed back into the cage, and blacking out.

Fang awoke, unsure if it was a dream or reality. It had been wild. Trusting humans, night furies, what next? After a while of the familiar darkness, the gate opened again, and into a pit of Vikings. Young, child Vikings that opened the cages to the other dragons. Soon, Fang, now Hookfang, Storm, now Stormfly, Log, now Meatlug, and One and Two, now Barf and Belch, were all there.


End file.
